When I really need someone
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When Gwen really needs someone to be there for her after Trent kisses Heather, she finds herself getting comfort from the one guy she would never expect.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Geoff was sick and tired of playing this treasure hunt game! He was digging in all the toilets and everything in the bathroom and he still didn't find his key, he was ready to give up and tell Chris to shove it. Geoff smelled so bad and he really wanted to take a shower, but the last place he wanted to be was in that bathroom.

Walking back to the stage to tell Chris he was done, he heard the sound of crying and it sounded like a chick and Geoff was not about to leave a chick cry all by herself. Geoff followed the sound of it to the girls cabin and found Gwen crying into a pillow.

"Hey Gwen, you okay?" Geoff asked her lightly knocking on the door.

"I'll be fine." Gwen sniffled and wiped away her tears. "What happened to you?"

"Camp bathrooms suck." Geoff sighed and Gwen laughed. "It's not funny! I smell horrible."

"I'd rather smell horrible then deal with Trent." Gwen crossed her arms. "I thought we had something special and then I find him kissing Heather!"

"Trent actually kissed her?" Geoff put his arm around Gwen. "I can't believe he would do that to a girl who's as amazing as you!"

"You think I'm amazing?" Gwen was confused. "What's so great about me?"

"What isn't?" Geoff asked her. "You write and sketch really well and you have a great sense of humor!"

"You're just saying that because you're popular back at home." Gwen told him. "If we weren't on this show, you wouldn't even talk to me! I'm just a vote for you."

"You're not a vote." Geoff smiled at her. "When I have my coming home party, I'll invite you!"

"Why? I hate parties." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Look Geoff, I get that you want to help bu-"

"Because if I'm having a party, I need to invite the coolest chick on this show." Geoff told her. "You're really pretty and I'd love to get to know you better."

"I guess that could be fun." Gwen blushed. "I didn't think someone like you could like someone like me."

"Gwen, I like you. I really do." Geoff smiled as her and leaned in for a kiss. Gwen pressed her lips against his, closed her eyes and returned the kiss. When the kiss finally broke, both of them were blushing. "If Trent is too stupid to realize what's in front of him is the most amazing girl ever, then that's his loss. I see the greatest girl ever right in front of me and I'm not going to let her get away."

"Geoff, I don't know what to say..." Gwen blushed.

"Then don't say anything." Geoff gave her a peck on the lips. "Just tell me that you'll be my girlfriend. Forget Trent."

"It's not that easy to forget Trent." Gwen sighed. "Having him here is just a distraction! I really like you though!"

"I'll get rid of Trent." Geoff told her. "I'll have everyone vote against him! Everyone here likes me so once I tell them what happened then they'll all vote him out."

"I would feel guilty." Gwen admitted.

"Then don't vote for him." Geoff told her. "If you vote for someone else then you won't need to feel bad. He didn't feel bad kissing Heather, did he?"

"You're right." Gwen smiled at him. "I'll feel bad...Just don't get me involved in the voting thing!"

"You got it." winked at her "I'll see you tonight at the vote."

"I'll be there." Gwen blushed. "We can talk about...uh...um..."

"Us?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled.

* * *

"Gwen and Trent..." Chris smirked. "It seems that you two do everything together! That includes getting eliminated. You both made the bottom two and I only have one marshmallow left...Gwen it's yours and Trent my friend, it's time for you to take a trip to the dock of shame and you can't come back...EVER!"

"Seriously?!" Trent sighed. "Heather set me up! Gwen you believe me right?"

"Get moving, lover boy!" Heather smirked.

"Gwen, aren't you going to say anything?" Trent asked her.

"Bye..." Gwen muttered as Chris escorted Trent, who was almost in tears, all the way to the dock of shame. Once the ceremony was over, Geoff and Gwen walked off to the side by the fire and Gwen embraced Geoff in a hug that he was surprised by, but smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at him. "Thank you for making this as easy as you could for me! I totally appreciate it and you were there for me when I needed someone. If you would like to be my boyfriend, I would be happy to give you that chance."

As everyone else headed back to the cabin's Geoff and Gwen cuddled by the fire and talked about their lives at home.

* * *

**Yes, I broke Gwen's character slightly a bit. But I actually really liked doing this. This was for Ferguson97 who likes Gweoff and I'm pretty sure that I did it some justice. I gave it my best and I sure as hell hope that my best was good enough. **


End file.
